Konoha Vampires High
by Yuko Curenoire
Summary: Carolyn, Brianna and Haanyaan are the new girls at Konoha Vamp High. Will they fit in even with their secret?
1. Nice to meet you

1. Nice to meet you...

Three girls, or rather three half demons walked in the office of the principal Tsunade; first of, there was Carolyn: she had black cat ears with a red tip, same for the tail, amber eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. Second was Brianna: she had white cat ears, same goes for the tail again, ice blue eyes and waist-length dark brown hair. Then last, there was Haanyaan: she had golden ears with a white tip; you know the tail is the same, yellowish-green eyes and hip- length onyx hair.

They all three handed a stack of paper to her, waiting for her to say something. When nothing came, they just settled on looking around them. A knock on the door disturbed them from the view of the window and three handsome vampires entered the office.

"Uchiha, Inuzuka and Subaku, these are your new roommates for the year... If you dare try something on them, you will be expelled, understood?" All three nodded, staring at the three increasingly blushing girls. "Ok... Brianna, you're with Subaku no Gaara in room 201, Carolyn, you're with Inuzuka Kiba in room 202 and Haanyaan you're with Uchiha Sasuke in room 203. Now please clear out before I pwn you..."

They walked out of the office as calmly as possible and said good luck to each other before following their roomies.

-With Bri-chan on the loose-

Brianna was walking slowly behind Gaara, blushing deeply at the thought of sharing a room with him. I mean, it's not every day you get to be roomies with your crush! Gaara stopped in front of their door and got in, leaving the door open for her to follow. Brianna's tail was swishing from side to side, indicating she was nervous as she walked inside the room, but he sat on his bed and proceeded to ignore her while she put her stuff away.

She was about to put another set of clothes away, but she tripped and instead of the cold hard wood of the floor that she expected, she fell on something soft and warm. Purring at the softness, she rubbed her cheek against it until she heard a growl from above her head. Looking up, she saw a blushing, hungry Gaara starring at her with red eyes. Her eyes widened and she backed away, blushing furiously and shrieking "sorry" before walking out of the room.

-Is Carry-chan having fun...?-

Yes, indeed she was. At first she was very nervous about sharing rooms with Kiba, but now they were both laughing happily as she played with Akamaru who seemed to have taken a liking in her.

"So... how did you end up in Konoha High anyway? You're not a vampire aren't you?"

"N-no... I'm not. I was kinda wondering why they sent us here too! Anyway... You want to go eat something?"

"Yeah sure..."

"What would you like, I was thinking something like..."

"..._you_..." He was staring at her intently, his eyes red like blood.

Carolyn blushed and stuttered: "E-excuse-me...?"

"..._It's you that I want_... _your blood_..."

Kiba was dangerously close to her now, sniffing her neck, sometimes licking it a little. Her breath quickened and before things could go any further, there was a knock on their door. She sighed in relief as she opened the door to find Brianna standing there, still blushing, but it had eased to a light pink.

"Bri-chan! I was going to ask you, wanna grab something to eat with us," she looked back at Kiba who's eyes were back to their normal color. "If Kiba doesn't mind..."

"No, no it's ok..."

"I'll come..." She squealed happily and hugged Brianna before they all walked to Haanyaan's room.

-Haanyaan & the stuck-up bastard X3-

Haanyaan had finished putting her stuff away and was getting extremely bored. Her stuck-up bastard of a roommate wasn't even paying attention to her, and made things worse.

"What do you want to do?"

"..."

"Answer me when I ask a question bastard!"

"..."

She frowned and grabbed a pillow. If he didn't talk to get angry at her after that, then she would have to come to drastic measures... that she didn't want to take. She threw it hard on his head and waited.

"The heck is wrong with you idiot?"

"You weren't paying attention and I was bored..."

He grumbled something and threw back the pillow, still not paying attention.

She sighed and took drastic measures. Leaping down the bed she sat on Sasuke's bed and stared at him.

"What are you reading...?"

"...something..."

"So you CAN talk without being angry!"

"...hn..."

"Awww, come on... make some kind of conversation at least!"

"..."

"Please talk Sasuke-kun...!"

"...hn..."

She pouted and took the book out of his hands, earning a glare. "You must talk! It's not good for you if you dun talk!"

"I won't talk to you because you're an annoying idiot..."

Haanyaan growled and tackled the Uchiha.

"Who are you calling an idiot you bastard..."

Just then the door opened to reveal Carolyn, Brianna and Kiba who whistled and said: "Getting down to business already are we," which earned him a slap from his roomy. "Shut up, pervert..." Haanyaan got down from the bed and walked towards her friends glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey Bri-chan, hiya Carry-chan and hi Kiba."

"Hey Haany-chan! Wanna come and eat something with us?"

"Yeah sure! Wanna come too bastard? Even if I doubt you're social enough to come..."


	2. The stupid arguments

stupid arguments

They argued with Sasuke until he agreed to grab something to eat with them and they went off to retrieve Gaara before walking out of schoolies to search for a snack.  
*Haany-chan:"Come on you guys! Let's go at the Dairy Queen!"  
Carry-chan:"No way, Haanyaan. Last time you ate ice cream, you got hyper and got a major brain freeze..."  
Haanyaan:"Oh yeah, I remember... that was fun! (Happened to me once for real, I had fun until the brain freeze)"  
Bri-chan:"Let's go eat some hot-dogs then!"  
Kiba-kun:"WHAT? Are you MAD! We are NOT eating hot-dogs..."  
Sasuke-kun:"Shut up dog-lover..."  
Kiba-kun:"Why don't YOU shut up Uchiha..."  
Sasuke-kun:"Because I don't have too..."  
Kiba-kun:"Just fuck you Sasuke..."  
Haany-chan:" Why are you so mean to Kiba, bastard?"  
Sasuke-kun: "...hn..."  
Haany-chan: "You're not starting with those "hn's" again are you?" *growls *  
Carry-chan: "Gawd, ease out everyone!"  
Bri-chan: "What if we ate... hamburgers?"  
Everyone except emo1 and emo2: "NO!"  
Bri-chan: "MEEP!"  
Gaa-kun:*glares at everyone except Bri-chan*  
Carry-chan: "Ok, so everyone SHUT UP! Let's eat pizza..."  
Gaara and Sasuke nodded while Brianna and Haanyaan said: "YAY! PIZZA!" and Kiba hugged Carolyn for having such a good idea (which enquired a blushing and a mild nosebleed). So they all headed at the pizzeria to eat their pizzas. When they got there, they had yet another argument... about the pizza's flavour:  
*Haany-chan: "I want deluxe! It has bacon on it!"  
Bri-chan: "Same here!"  
Kiba-kun: "I dun like the mushrooms..., nor the green peppers, I prefer pepperoni and cheese.."  
Carry-chan: "Ok... waiter!"  
Haany-chan: "WHAT? Hey, no fair! You pick your roomy over us?"  
Bri-chan: "How could you?"  
Sasu-rin: "Shut up and decide already! You're all giving me headaches..."  
Haany-chan: "Get over it and shut the hell up Teme!"  
Bri-chan: "What would you like Gaara?"  
Gaara: ...*stares*  
Bri-chan: *blushhhhhhh*  
Haany-chan: Fack I'm hungry!  
Kiba-kun: "Me too!"  
Sasu-rin: I'm going back to the dorms... *gets up*  
Haany-chan: *pulls him back* Oh no you don't! You have to eat first!  
Sasu-rin: *sigh*  
Carry-chan: Decide already you people!  
Haany-chan: ok... I want...  
Carry-chan: Everyone here will take a slice of pepperoni and cheese. Thankies!  
Kiba-kun: *huge grin* Thank you Carolyn-chan! I owe you one! *hug very tightly*  
Carry-chan: *blushes very deeply and faint in the hug*  
Kiba released the hug and looked at Carolyn waver around a little before asking: "Hey, uh, Carolyn, you ok?" He cocked an eyebrow as she fell on his lap, softly purring. "I think she fainted..." He jumped at Brianna's soft voice next to him. She had moved from her seat to watch Carolyn next to Kiba, while Haanyaan looked over the table. Their pizza came and they all started eating.  
-Pizza's finished, what do we do...? ARGUE!-  
Yes, they were all arguing again, about who would pay the bill for their pizza. Not that they were broke or anything, but they needed the money for some other stuff! Anyway, let's hop to the argument going on (Carry-chan is still fainted):  
Haany-chan: I say bastard should pay! He's rich as hell anyway!  
Bri-chan, Kiba-kun: Agreed!  
Gaara: *blink*  
Sasuke: I won't pay for the food some idiots ingested...  
Haanyaan: You ate some too... idiot...  
Sasuke: Who said I was talking about me?  
Bri-chan, Kiba-kun and Haany-chan: HEY!  
Gaara: *blinks some more*... I'm going to pay for Brianna...  
Bri-chan: *big sparkly eyes* REALLY?  
Gaara: *nod*  
Bri-chan: SQUEAAAAAAAAAL! *hugs* THANKS GAA-KUN!  
Gaara: *blushes briefly and pay for her*  
Kiba: *blink* I'll pay for Carolyn and me...  
Haanyaan: Then I pay for myself and screw every Uchiha on this planet...  
Sasuke: *cocks an eyebrow*  
Well that was short arguing... They all paid and walked outside. No sooner were they there that the rain started pouring on them. Kiba, Carry still tucked safely in his arms, ran back to the dorm, Haanyaan grabbed Sasuke's hand and followed them. Brianna watched them go and started wondering what would she do... Until Gaara grabbed her arm and tucked her under his sand umbrella. She smiled at him and they walked silently behind the two couples.  
-A little Carry-chan before we go...?-  
Arriving in their room, Kiba laid Carolyn on her bed and proceeded in changing clothes. When he was finished, he walked over at her and stared at her curled up sleeping form. Softly kissing her pink soft lips he whispered: I will make you mine soon Carry-chan..."


	3. Preys VS Predators AKA First Day

vs. Predator A.K.A First Day of Schoolies

The next morning, the three girls wake up in a rather good mood. They put they're uniform on and started walking towards the cafeteria together. Talking animatedly, they entered the room and all the noise stopped at once. They looked around and saw everyone looking at them, eyes blood red. Brianna looked over at her two best friends and whispered: "Why is everyone staring at us... like that?... and where are our roomies?"

"Bastard was nowhere to be seen..."

"Kiba-kun told me he had something to do and they're all looking at us because... Oh crap..."

"WHAT?"

"They're hungry... They want our blood... RIGHT NOW!"  
Haanyaan and Brianna looked around and started feeling like preys. Haanyaan crouched and whispered: "On the count of three... one... two... three... RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"  
They all bolted out of the cafeteria and ran wherever they're feet carried them... before they bumped into their roomies.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Gaa-kun!"

"Bastard!"

The girls sighed in relief and were about to talk, when their noses picked up the scent of blood. Carolyn was the first to come back to her senses.

"You guys... you smell like... blood..."

They (us) opened their eyes which changed color, brushing the red before turning back to normal. Just then, the bell rang and they got to their respective classes.  
-Hey, hey! You, you! Introduce yourself! . Haanyaan...?-  
Haanyaan walked inside and looked around to find an empty seat. She spotted a seat next to a bright blond who looked absolutely sunny and cheerful.

Sitting down she introduced herself: "Um... hi!"

Bundle of joy and happiness: "Hi!"

"My name is... erm... Haanyaan... I'm new..."

"OH! I've herd of you! You're rooming with bastard aren't you?"

"Yep I am... How do you know me?" She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he wasn't some sort of stalker.

He laughed and said: "The name's Naruto and Kiba's my best friend, he told me everything."  
Haanyaan nodded in understanding and started twirling a streak of hair between her fingers. All of a sudden, a squeal was heard and a blur of pink landed on Naruto who grinned a toothy grin.

"Hey there Sakura! How are you?"

"I'm good babe... you missed me?"

"Over one night...? No I don't think so..."

The pink haired girl pouted and started to control her lachrymal glands to make her eyes watery. "You're so mean Naruto!"

He smiled brightly and pulled her in a soft kiss. Haanyaan watched them eat each other's face off and blushed.

"Ahem... You guys? You DO know that we're in a classroom, right..."

They stopped kissing and stared at her, making her blush even more.

Naruto grinned and said apologetically: "Oh, sorry Haanyaan! This is Sakura, my friend with benefits," which earned him a punch across the head as Sakura growled.

"Baka..."  
-Introducing little Bri-Bri-chan-  
Brianna who entered class minutes ago was zoning out by the window... until the teacher called out her name. She blinked down at him and got up, blushing.

"Erm... Hi everybody! I'm Brianna..."

She got some friendly "hi" and some nods, the others ignored her. As she sat down, she caught sight of a tiny smile stretching the corners of Gaara's lips.

-Carry-chan! It's your turn!-

Carolyn looked around the class and saw her friend's bastard..err.. roommate looking bored.

She grinned showing her fangs and said: "Hello! I'm new, the name's Carolyn and I dun like the lot of you!" Some people's eyes widened at the last statement until she burst out laughing. "Just joking! You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

Sasuke looked at her with the utmost bored look on his face which earned him a: "SASUKE! HI!" that made him wince. Today was definitely going to be a long day...


	4. Uhoh! Big disaster ahead!

4. Uh-oh! Big disaster ahead!

Three months of boredom and normal school stuff later, the day was ending and the three girls were huddled in Carolyn's room, doing their homework... how boring... which is exactly what Brianna said.  
"How boring..."  
"These are worst than the homework we used to have at Himitsugakure (our hidden village: Village of Secrets)..."  
"Agreed your honour!"  
They worked on it for another... 5 seconds, before giving up and tossing them aside. Haanyaan jumped down Carolyn's bed and stretched saying:  
"Damn, I'm sore!"  
"Same here!"  
"Count me in..."  
"I think I'm gonna get some sleep you guys, see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye!"  
The other two walked to their own rooms and got to bed, feeling strangely sore and tired for no reason.  
-Tomorrows!-  
Brianna, Carolyn and Haanyaan woke up feeling extremely hot. Sweat was sticking their hair on their head as they walked to Tsunade's office.  
"Tsunade-sama..."  
"About time!"  
"What do you mean?"  
The girls were totally confused.  
"You are to not come out of your rooms, at all, for the next month."  
"WHAT? Why?"  
Stern look from Tsunade.  
"You are in heat..."

They stared at her wide eyed. In heat... no way... No way... absolutely NO WAY... They fainted.


	5. Heat, heat, heat, heat, HEAT!

5. Heat, heat, heat, heat, HEAT!

So our little neko-musumes (cat-girls) and our little kitsune-musume (fox-girl) were locked up in their room, with nothing to do but stare at some piece of ceiling or something. Sighing deeply for the... 541 169 841th time, Haanyaan shifted on her bed to look at Sasuke. Eyeing him for a moment, she thought:  
"He's so... beautiful, so perfect, so... wait a minute... WAH?" She shook her head and decided to start on her homework. Then deciding against it, she laid back and let her mind wander (yes, being in heat acts weird on us... it's like we're PMS-ing... constantly...).  
Finally, tired of seeing her roll around and shift for who knows how many times, Sasuke asked:  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why is it that you keep moving around like a deranged fox?"  
Blushing, Haanyaan opened her mouth to say something, failed, and tried again.  
"Well... erm..."  
Suddenly, he started to squirm uncomfortably on the chair. Frowning slightly, he found himself leaning almost imperceptibly closer to her; when had her scent become so... enticing? Forcing himself to tone down his need for blood, he stared intently.  
"Well...?"  
Blushing some more, Haanyaan mumbled under her breath.  
"I... can't tell..."  
"... T_T"  
Oh this was going to be a long night to come...  
-Carry, Carry-chan, Carolyn-chan!-  
Nervously pacing back and forth in the room, Carolyn was wondering how she was going to live down two to three weeks in heat with HIM around... Damn these weeks will be hell... The door opened on a smiling Kiba as Akamaru barked happily behind him. Looking up, she thought:  
"He looks so delicious I could glomp him right about now", she licked her lips unconsciously, "and do lots of other things to that smexy bod of his... (Nyaaah! XD)"  
"Hey Carry-chan!"  
"H-hi Kiba-kun..."  
Ok... when did the stutter factor develop in Carry's brain? Cooling down the blush that was threatening to come up, she smiled and crouched down to pet Akamaru.  
"Did we have any homework?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh... good... I have to stay in this room for like... two to three weeks altogether!"  
"Oh really, why?"  
... And there she thought the blush was retreating... Twirling a button on her skirt, she got up and she looked at her feet, biting her lip. She suddenly heard a crash and her head snapped up fast enough to see Kiba fall on her. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, beneath Kiba, in a pretty suggestive position... (Oh I just love to tease you Carry!) Her legs had locked around his waist by reflex and she had wrapped her arms around his neck without knowing it, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.  
Strangely, Carolyn liked that position and had no envy whatsoever to let go of dog boy here. Why naughty, naughty little Carolyn...  
-Bri-neko-Bri-chan-  
Brianna, wrapped up in her cover, was looking out the window, waiting for Gaara to come back from class. A hand lightly touched her forehead and she jumped, whimpering slightly. Gaara looked at her questioningly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Erm... *brain fry*"  
Leaning closer to his roommate, he flinched as he realised how really enticing her scent was. One second it was bearable, the next it was overwhelming as Brianna launched herself and kissed him. Then out of the blue, the two of them tumbled on Brianna's bed in a makey-outey session (XD! Oh YEAHZ! Teasing is an awesome thing... especially when you're the author and get to mess with the heads of your little charries *starts laughing evilly*).  
Brianna felt like she was on cloud nine, then there was a stabbing pain in her neck and finally she felt drained and tired.  
"Gaara... what the...?"  
Her view dimmed and the last thing she saw were Gaara's bloody lips whispering:  
"Welcome to our world..."  
Why this time it's a naughty, naughty Gaara we have here! To bite Bri-Bri-chan like that while they were having... Fun... XD Tsk! Tsk! Bad, bad Gaa-kun...  
-CHIBI-CHIBIS ON RAMPAGE-  
Night has fallen. Not a sound, not a word, despite the fact that everybody's supposedly breathing. Well, almost everybody... Haanyaan was held awake by the need to make out with every living thing within her range of view... and to have a piece of godforsaken good looks across the room did NOT help. The chibis in her head were going on rampage on her brain and fried every coherent thought, leaving a huge: "KISS HIM, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO" sign next to it.  
Looking at him, she saw he wasn't going through a very good dream. Silently sliding down the side of her bed, she walked over and sat on the edge of his mattress, careful not to wake him up. Deciding to be a little more adventurous, she climbed up on the bed and set his head on her lap, gently massaging his scalp to calm him down.  
Her tail twitched ever so slightly, wrapping itself on her hips while Sasuke seemed to gradually calm down and sleep peacefully which made Haanyaan want to bite herself. His skin was glowing soft silver in the moonlight and his features were relaxed in a pure mask of cuteness! How are you supposed to resist THAT dammit! Before she could question herself any further, he jolted awake and bolted up, tears making their way down his cheeks.  
"Sasuke", she whispered, waiting for a reaction.  
Curling up on himself, he sobbed quietly, shaking. Slowly reaching out for his arm, she pulled him in a comforting hug, saying:  
"Sasuke, it is okay, calm down... it was only a dream and none of it is happening now..."  
He kept on sobbing quietly but his shaking gradually came to an end.  
"See now? It's much better! Now stop crying or you'll regret it tomorrow", she said slowly detaching herself from the crying vampire.  
Sasuke nearly whimpered at the loss of warmth. To retrieve it, he thought of going in her bed when she would be asleep but, instead, reached for Haanyaan's wrist and tugged on it.  
"Stay..."  
She smiled and thought: "Gawd! Even when the bastard seems less bastardly he orders people around..." Sighing in mock-exasperation, she slipped under the covers next to Sasuke, who immediately latched on her like a child, relishing the feeling of soft, warm human skin on his cold one. He was slowly lured to sleep by Haanyaan's quiet lullaby that seemed to warm the blood he had long since lost.  
-Carolyn must be bored... why don't we pay her a visit?-  
After the embarrassing events of the afternoon, Carolyn and Kiba kept silent and distant between each other, so the lack of makey-outey session was making her pain worse than it already was. Feeling the need to walk in the darkest spots of school (in which she could see easily with her feline eyes), she pushed open the door and quietly slipped out, grinning hugely.  
She stilled in the hallway and thought for a moment; wouldn't it be loads funner if she was with friends?  
Opening the door to Brianna's room, she heard a growl and quickly backed down. "That's one angry Gaara! I guess we'll have to do without Bri-chan on this one..." Padding quickly to Haanyaan's room, she saw it open and a pretty flushed friend of hers came out.  
"Oh! What happened here?" she asked, her eyes glinting evilly.  
"Sasuke latched like warmth-leech and I had to lull him to sleep in order to get out... else I would have ravished him on the spot..."  
Saying that one sentence made her blush _eighteen_ different shades of crimson.  
"I see... so you are in desperate need of make-out too, huh?"  
"Guess so..."  
"Then let's go... BOY HUNTING!"  
So THAT's what the evil smile was for... should've known...


	6. Boy Hunting

6. Boy Hunting (Dun dun duuuuuuun! Fear the music of doom!)

Carolyn and Haanyaan lunged down the flight of stairs and neatly landed on a statue in the main hall, grinning rather evilly. Their senses were going ballistic and shivers racked their bodies in excitement. Looking at each other, they nodded almost imperceptibly and ran after a scent or another.  
Haanyaan landed on a tree branch, somewhere on the school grounds and sniffed the air around her greedily. That one scent was making her dizzy, that one scent was making her senses fail, that one scent she had to find and it was so close! Mewling softly, she jumped down and walked towards it.

-  
Carry-chan was wandering around school until the scent of fresh blood caught her attention. Jumping on the nearest windowsill, she peeked in carefully and almost fell in horror: Orochimaru, one of the teachers (that she thankfully didn't have) was biting a young girl and doing other... `things`to her body (*shudder* OMG... Carry-chan, in a moment or so, you'll know why you have to get transformed... it's creepy I tells ya... but I'll come and help you dun worry!).  
Before she had the time to react, Orochimaru had turned around a sinister grin on his bloody lips. "My, my, isn't it one of our kitlings? Fancy seeing you here..."  
She just HAD to shudder at the sugar coated voice that sent an eerie feeling down her spine. Could this get any creepier (unfortunately... yes...)? He grabbed her wrists and laid her where the previous vampire child was.  
"Now, now little kitling... what could your name be?"  
The wet muscle slided on her cheek when she turned her head away, struggling in the snake-like man's grasp.  
"Let me GO you bastard!"  
"Hmmm... feisty!"  
A hand slided on her thigh, stopping at the hem of her skirt. Her eyes widened as his grin did the same and she whispered:  
"You... you wouldn't..."  
"Oh I would, and I will kitling!"  
A tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes, thinking: "Haanyaan... help..."

Haanyaan, who was about to go on make-out session with Naruto, suddenly got up, looking around wildly, panic making her ears twitch.  
"Himitsu must stay himitsu... (himitsu=secrets)" she murmured before taking off towards her `sister's` scent, leaving a confused and aroused kitsune behind.

Meanwhile, Carolyn was half way between a panic attack, a mental breakdown and a sudden rampage and bloodfest lust. She was holding a chair out of the other three she had already broken on Orochimaru who was watching her with a scowl and venom dripping smile.  
"My, my, what a temper kitling!"  
"Don't call me kitling, you pedophilic snake-bastard!"  
"Fine... but do you have..." he looked at her ears, "...`sisters`?"  
Something triggered and she was on him, fangs and claws out in demon mode. Slashing and trashing on every parcel of skin she could reach, she didn't pay attention to any other part of his body: a confused Carolyn was now trapped under an extremely perverted and creepy looking Orochimaru.  
"You DO have sisters... in fact you have two... one's a cat, the other's a fox and you hold a very secret bond... you used to be one of THEM right?"  
"No..."  
"Yes, in fact... you were the worst of them all..."  
"No we weren't... you don't know anything!"  
"Don't I, dear Carolyn", he said, eyes narrowing, "do you suggest I wouldn't know about Akatsuki no Chi...?"  
Her eyes widened, "How do you..." a growl interrupted her, Haanyaan was on the windowsill claws out and bearing her fangs at the teacher.  
"Get. Off. Her. NOW."  
"I will, foxling, after this..."  
He slowly whispered something in her ear and she slowly fell in trance while he got up, smirked towards Haanyaan and disappeared in the night. She instantly calmed down and sat next to her sister, laying her head on her lap.  
"Carry-chan, can you hear me?"  
"Haany..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Haany, he knows... he knows about the Akatsuki no Chi and he said... he said..."  
She screwed her eyes shut and grabbed her head in pain.  
"He said that he knows... he knows exactly what happened, he was there and... AAAH! It hurts Haany, make it stop!"  
"I don't know how!"  
Haanyaan picked her up and ran back to her dorm.

"Bastard wake up, I need your help! Sasuke!"  
A red orb answered her.  
"Don't you sharingan me! I need help and you're the intelligent one here!"  
Another shriek backed her explanation, which made Sasuke finally get up and walk towards the other bed. Carolyn was curled up on herself, tears trailing her cheeks, eyes closed in the horrid pain she was enduring.  
"Sasuke... help her please... just do SOMETHING..."  
"What happened?"  
"... I don't know exactly... Orochimaru said something to her and she tried telling me but..."  
"Nyaah... the pain is spreading... it hurts... too much... Haany I won't hold long... the Akatsuki no Chi... their screams... BLOOD..."  
Carolyn's eyes opened wide, blood colored. A growl came out of her mouth followed by a scream that echoed through the dark night while her eyes turned back to their original amber. The sudden change of events startled the two roommates who looked at each other before looking back at Carry-chan who had fainted.  
"O...kay? Well... it seemed I didn't need your help after all! Thanks anyway!"  
Haanyaan was smiling widely and slapping Sasuke's back.  
"You... woke ME up for NO REASON!"  
"Hey, I had a reason, ok?"  
Sasuke growled and she took a safe step back.  
"Erm... I think I'll bring Carry back to her room now...toodles!"  
He had the time to blink and she was gone... (Fast escape is ALWAYS an option when Sasuke's mad XD). Deciding against the enticing idea of murdering her, he went back to bed, trying to get some more sleep.  
-Tomorrowz morningz-  
The three hybrids stood curled up in bed all morning. Brianna: cuz she had too, Carolyn: mental breakdown, Haanyaan: the heat problem.  
Right now, though, we will concentrate on our friendly friend with the mental breakdown.  
-At Carolyn's dormz roomies-  
When Carry woke up the next day, all the night's events came back full force, making her shake with fear and disgust. She almost got raped by a pedophilic snake-teme! Your mind just couldn't come back unharmed from such an experience.  
Wrapping the covers thightly around herself, she turned around and wrapped an arm around her warm pillow, which was breathing... Her eyes opened wide and she carefully looked up to the person's face: it was Kiba (well OF COURSE IT IS! XD). Letting go on the breath she had been holding, Carolyn snuggled closer to his sleeping form and blushed when his arm came around her (ah-ah! So putting you in a bed with Kiba has good effect! I should do it more often XD).  
Smiling to herself, she drifted back to sleep in the arms of the one she loved and cherished more than all...

The next time Carolyn woke up, she was alone and the bed covers were cool against her hot skin. The need to puke twisted her stomach and she ran to the bathroom, as the images of last night came flashing in her mind.  
Hugging her knees to her chest, she screwed her eyes shut and rocked back and forth, torn between the need to relieve her pain and puke again.  
Tears trailed down her cheeks as she whimpered, clenching her teeth.

When Kiba came back from class, a delicious odour of blood greeted him. No blood could ever smell this good... sure it could smell heavenly but THAT was driving him crazy! Problem was, only ONE person in this room could do that... "Carolyn..." Worried sick, Kiba ran towards the intensified scent of vital essence.  
Carolyn was sitting on the cold tiles, her back pressed against the bath tub, eyes dull and locked  
on her bloody arm. Kiba gave a chocked gasp and kneeled in front of her, whispering:  
"No... no, no, no, no, no..."  
Carolyn, suddenly noticing his presence, looked at him and smiled weakly.  
"Hey..."  
"Hey? You're dying and you smile at me and say hey? Ain't no way I'm letting you go... not that way..."  
Gently lifting her head up, he plunged his fangs in her neck.  
"... K-kiba-kun...?"  
"Hush..." he slit his wrist and pressed it on her lips, "..drink now.. you need it..."  
The kitling (I'm the only one who can call Bri and Carry `kitling`) hesitantly parted her lips and started lapping on the vampire's blood before closing her lips around the wound to suck on more of the delicious liquid.  
A few minutes later, Carolyn was safely tucked in bed, recovering from a bite, a mental breakdown and a near death experience. Kiba brushed a few hair strands out of her face, brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Why would you do this to yourself..."


	7. New Beginnings

7. New beginnings

It had been three days since Carolyn had been bitten. Akamaru came next to his master, whining sadly.  
"I know, Maru-kun", he reached down to scratch his head, "I'm worried to…"  
Kiba had expected Carolyn to rise, like all the vampires, after three days, but she was still lying peacefully in bed, totally oblivious to the world around her. Her skin was as pale as any vampire's, it was as cold, but her heart was still beating, although it was a little uneven.  
A knock pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"Can we come in…?"  
Haanyaan and Brianna's worried faces appeared in the doorway. He motioned them in before refocusing his attention on Carry.  
The two friends sat on the other side of the bed, watching Carolyn. A comfortable silence floated between them for a few seconds until sobs broke it; Haanyaan and Brianna both cried because they thought it was their faults."This is all my fault! If I had been awake… if my body had taken it earlier…!"  
"You don't have to blame yourself… I was there with her and yet I was too late! If my f-ing hormones weren't controlling me, if only I'd been there in time… none of this would've happened…"  
"You guys…"  
They both gasped and turned to Carry who was weakly trying to sit up, Kiba supporting her back.  
"… with 'ifs' we would shove France in a bottle, heh-heh…"  
Haan and Bri grinned and hugged her, too sad, happy and surprised to say anything.  
"Hey, it's not like I had been dying or anything… then again…"  
She coughed and the scent of blood tickled their noses. Kiba and Bri-chan shrunk away while Haanyaan, being a non-vamp, only clanged closer.  
"C-Carry-chan…?"  
"I'm alright… when did blood start smelling so addictive? And since when do you", she turned to Haanyaan, "smell like food…?"  
She coughed again and closed her eyes.  
"Gawd, I'm exhausted… there was this lady in my mind, she was telling me my change would take a while longer so I'll… see you guys… when I… wake up again…"

Carolyn opened her eyes to dive in Brianna's ice blue ones.  
"Seems like you're awake now!"  
The brunette smiled and reached up to hug her friend.  
"It's good to see you're alive, Carry-chan…"  
"It's good to see you again Bri-bri…"  
Carolyn got up and walked towards a random mirror to see if she looked dead. What she saw left her speechless: her once shoulder-length brown hair was now way past her back, her already pronounced fangs were now even longer and her eyes had a weird tint of red.  
"Being a vampire does that to you…"  
Brianna's face appeared next to hers and smiled.  
"Every stuff on vampires that we know aren't true it seems… we can see each other in the mirror, see?"  
Carolyn laughed as Kiba opened the door. He stopped in the doorway and stared at his mate and her friend. Their laughter filled the halls and everybody stopped to listen to the sweet melody that fell from the hybrids' lips. Even Haanyaan smiled in her sleep and Sasuke actually stopped brooding for a moment (GASP!).  
Smelling Kiba's scent sent shivers down Carry's spine and worsened her thirst.  
"Hey Kiba-kun! Carry, I gotta go, 'kay? I'll see you later!"  
Brianna left, knowing what Carolyn would be claiming in not so long. As soon as the door closed…  
"Erm… Kiba... Is it normal if I, um…"  
"If you crave for my blood? Yeah it is… for the first few days, that's the only thing you'll be craving for…"  
Grinning widely at her discomfort, he was in front of her in mere seconds and snaking an arm around her thin waist.  
"Go ahead. It won't do you any good if you don't…"  
Taking in a shuddering breath, she slowly plunged her fangs in his neck and took an anxious sip. Realizing it tasted like heaven, she drank fully.  
A few minutes later, Carolyn lapped apologetically on the puncture wounds. Then, kissing it lightly, she pulled away. Seeing Kiba try to hide a blush that had rose because of the kiss, she simply smiled and said:  
"Come on, let's get ready for class…"  
"Didn't you need to stay in our room for like, two weeks?"  
"Yeah but Bri-chan went to see Tsunade, and she said we could get out now. Isn't that awesome!"  
She took her uniform and happily skipped towards the bathroom, singing a song less tune. When she was done, she ran next to Kiba, who was reading a book, and gave him a quick peck before joining Brianna, who was waiting outside her room.  
"Hey again! Wanna visit Haany before we go?"  
"Sure!"  
They opened the door and almost fainted. Holding onto the door frame, they closed it and sat on the floor.  
"Okies… now I understand why they all wanted to suck us dry… we smelled WAY too delicious for our own goods…"  
Shuddering at the brief bloodlust that had plagued them, they got back up and walked towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, a green blur came out of nowhere.  
"Beautiful roses of youth! You look filled with the joys of youthfulness! Join me and we shall run 30 laps around the soccer field!"  
"…eh?" ?_? & o_o  
Lucky Sakura was passing by…  
"My cherry blossom!"  
And just like that, he was gone…  
"That was…"  
"…odd?"  
"Yeah…"  
Turning back towards the cafeteria doors, they pushed them open and the exact same thing happened as the first time… well, almost… Everyone was still staring at them, but not with blood craved eyes. Girls were looking at them with jealousy and boys stared in awe. It had become so silent that they heard one of them saying:  
"These girls must be angels…"  
Face hot with embarrassment, they walked towards the trays, took one and sat with Gaara in the far back. The conversations automatically picked back up, this time; all focused on the two new and extremely hawt Blood-Nekos.  
Anyone who dared to come close to their table would get a cold, death-glare from Gaara and back down quickly… except for Naruto…  
He walked towards them, got a death-glare, ignored it, sat next to Gaara and smiled.  
"Hey, Gaara!"  
"…Naruto…"  
"Who are these two?"

"O…kay… what's your name, hot shot?"  
Brianna blushed and looked at her hands while Gaara growled at Naruto.  
"Ok, ok, pipe down! Don't let Shukaku out on me! Jeez... what about you?"  
"Sit Naruto, Carry-chan's mine…" Kiba pushed Naruto away and sat down.  
"Dammit, why d'you guys get all the hot ones?"  
Now it was Carolyn's turn to blush. She glanced at Kiba and was about to say something when the bell rang.

The two Blood-Nekos were sitting in class for a few minutes of torture… what am I saying "a few minutes"? I meant hours of incredible torture. There, sounds better like that. Anyway, I was saying:  
Carolyn and Brianna sighed in unison for the third time in 5 minutes. Gawd, schoolies was boring! Well… not really when the teacher's not even there…  
"Yo!"  
Brianna nearly fell off her chair: the teacher had just jumped on the windowsill next to her. Recovering from a mild heart attack, she said:  
"Um… you're late…"  
He smiled. "I know! I mean… I'm sorry…"  
He teleported to the front of the class and said:  
"Yo! Sorry I'm late; I got lost trying to find my front door!"  
Brianna and Carolyn stared: "Liar…"  
The rest of the class stayed silent but threw him a stern look.  
"Ok, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I don't feel like teaching today so, you go ahead and…" he took an orange book out of his pocket and started reading it. "… do whatever it is you wanna do. Class is dismissed!" (That would be awesome if it really happened one day…XD)  
They looked at each other… and went totally ballistic. Somebody suddenly knocked at the door.  
"Brianna, Carolyn, to the principal's office, NOW!"


	8. Altered truths and 7 minutes in heaven

8. Altered truths and 7 minutes in heaven

When Carry and Bri made it to the principal's, they saw nothing alarming, only a smiling Sakura talking to a flushed looking Haanyaan. Carolyn cleared her throat and addressed the pink haired child.  
"Um... Sakura? What's the deal? Why are we here for?"  
Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. "Well... I'm doing a seven minutes in heaven party in my room... you guys wanna come?"  
They stared at her for a full minute, frowning. Brianna was about to decline the offer when Haanyaan quickly walked over and whispered:  
"Gaara and Kiba will be there..."  
"WE'RE COMING!"  
Sakura's smile broadened in approval: "Okay then, let's go!"  
She got up and skipped ahead, "la-la-la"-ing on her way. She was about to go around the corner in the west hall when she turned to the three confused demon girls.  
"So, you guys coming or what?"  
"Um..." Carolyn and Brianna turned to Haanyaan who shrugged helplessly.  
"I guess we better follow her..."  
x x x  
When they entered the pinkette's room, they were surprised to see the amount of people out of class... they also blushed at the sight of their crushes. First one of them three to get a number was Brianna (my ideas come from Garra4evr's 7 min. In heaven Naruto style deviation on DA). As she took out the slip of paper, something rough brushed on her hand and stuck there, making her yelp in surprise. "What the..." she whispered. Looking closer, she realised it was sand and sighed in relief.  
"Um... Gaara... please, could you take your sand off of- AH!"  
The sand had gotten bigger and now pulled her mercilessly towards the closet, Gaara following close behind. Everyone muttered how unlucky she was, on her way. Only her two friends smiled encouragingly. She smiled back, delighted; she had always liked Gaara, from their first meeting, years ago, to now. Except Gaara didn't usually drag her around with sand... She was pondering over that matter when his nose touched hers in the darkness of the closet. By then, the sand had already released her, but Gaara was the restraining now. His hands pushed her shoulders against the wall and he was standing so close she could feel his body heat.  
"Brianna, do you... like me?" he asked in his raspy whisper.  
"Y-yes, yes I do, Gaara, but-" she got cut off, but, to her disappointment, not by his lips, by sand.  
"You don't have to say anything... or be afraid... I can see it all in your eyes..." he said softly, caressing her cheek.  
"Boot I'm not afwaid ov joo!" she tried to say, but it got muffled by the sand.  
"Oh yes, you are afraid... you're afraid I'm gonna do something bad..."  
"I'm afraid you don't love me" she thought sadly.  
"...But the truth is... I would never want to hurt you..."  
Bri-chan's eyes doubled of volume for two reasons: one, Gaa-kun doesn't show emotion and doesn't like anyone but himself, so having him say something like that was akin to a miracle! Two, it was kind of ironic, really, because he was currently hurting her a bit... sand on her mouth, shoulders drilling a hole in the wall... not very comfortable. But she didn't mind much, he was being honest and that was all that mattered! Smiling, she forced his hands off her shoulders and hugged him before he could get away. Her smile widened when she realised the sand was gone.  
"W-what are you doing?" he asked, trembling in her touch.  
"This."  
She pressed her lips against his sand coloured ones and his eyes widened in surprise. A few moments later, she pulled away and looked at her feet, tail swishing nervously behind her, arms around his neck. He tilted her chin up so she looked at him in the eyes and he ever so slowly lowered his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
She moaned softly as he gently licked her bottom lip, caressing her side. The door suddenly opened and Sakura yelled: "TIME'S UP!" grinning at Brianna's apparent blush. She quickly broke away from Gaara but something grabbed her hand. She turned to Gaara and looked down to their squeezed hands before looking back up, just in time to see him smile. She smiled in return and they went to sit down. Just before she sat down, though, Gaara pulled her to his lap. She blushed but didn't do anything otherwise.  
A few people passed and it was now Haanyaan's turn. She turned to Carolyn and Brianna, mouthing: "Wish me luck..." She pulled out a dark slip of paper and stared at it.  
"Um... number eight?" she said, confused. "Who the hell is number eight?"  
"Get in here, Dobe..." Sasuke said, walking in the closet.  
She froze and snarled: "Teme..." except the effect of it was lessened by her rising blush. She turned around to smile apologetically at Sakura and saw everyone restraining her. Eyes widening, she ran to the closet and closing the door behind her, locked it. Leaning on it, she sighed: "Close one... Oi, Teme! Where are you?" Looking around her, she muttered: "There's way too much pink in here..."  
She walked towards a random direction (it's a walk-in) and suddenly bumped into something warm. Startled, she muttered: "What the heck?"  
Looking up, she saw the sharingan twirling in Sasuke's eyes. "If I get just a little higher" she thought. "I can kiss him!" Right after, she was grateful for the lack of light that made her blush invisible to him. Unfortunately, Haanyaan still had the heat problem so... she pushed herself up just enough to press her lips onto his. His hands, which were resting on her waist since her fall, tightened in surprise, before, eventually, slipping under her shirt as they were already making-out. She mewled softly and shivered as his cold fingers drew random shapes on her skin. He pushed her against a wall and slid his hand up her stomach, making her gasp, which enabled him to explore her mouth.  
A scream was suddenly heard. They broke away from each other, panting.  
"Um... I... we better get out... I think..."  
No sooner had she finished that sentence that the door crashed down, kicked by a rampaging Sakura. She grabbed Sasuke and fiercely glared towards Haanyaan. Her glare was so deep Haan actually saw Inner-Sakura yelling and flailing around. O_O  
She remained silent and quickly went to sit with her sisters.  
"Awww... you didn't get your whole seven minutes..." Carolyn teased.  
"Hmn..." was her only reply.  
"Carolyn, get over here! It's your turn!"  
"Let's see what you get with yours..." she smirked.  
She pulled out a slip of paper written number three with a... paw print?  
"Number... three?"  
Kiba got up shyly and handed Akamaru over to Sakura before following Carolyn inside the closet. Sakura closed the door and locked it (don't ask how I locked it...) yelling: "YOUR SEVEN MINUTES START NOW!"  
They were as far apart from each other as the closet would allow, blushing so much you couldn't tell who was redder.  
"C-carry... I... you know I kinda-ow! Damn!"  
Carolyn was about to say something when the scent of Kiba's blood clouded her senses. Instinctively, she walked towards him and he gave an apologetic (bloody) grin.  
"Sorry, I chewed on my lip and well... with fangs, not quite a good idea... besides-"  
He was cut off expertly by Carry-chan's lips. His blood, his delicious looking lips, their proximity... all that had tempted Carolyn way too much. His eyes widened and she stepped back, blushing too much for it to be healthy. She barely had time to whisper his name that they were at it again. Except this time, they were against the wall, grabbing each other's shirts, trying to take them off. Kiba's hand finally found its way up her shirt, making her moan.  
*OUTSIDE THE CLOSET*  
Haanyaan: *blushing* well... they're having fun...  
Brianna: *knows what happened to Haan* Well, you don't have to complain... *chuckle*  
Haanyaan: *blush some more, glance at Sasuke and look away*  
*INSIDE THE CLOSET*  
Kiba's jacket was somewhere on the floor next to them and they were still making out (it is a miracle Sakura's clothes aren't on fire). Kiba's lips moved to Carry's neck, enabling her to speak again.  
"K-Kiba?"  
He stopped his ministrations. "Hm?"  
"I- I think our seven minutes are almost up..."  
"Yeah, maybe..."  
They separated regretfully and Kiba retrieved his jacket while Carolyn made herself presentable. The door opened just then and Sakura whistled.  
"What d'you guys DO in there?"  
Carolyn's face, which was already flushed, got pinker and she looked away to hers and Kiba's entwined fingers. They went to sit between Brianna and Haanyaan. Brianna looked away, blushing and Haanyaan whispered:  
"Um... Carry-chan...? You should cover your hickey... you have a very red one on your neck..."  
Carolyn's hand shot up to cover said hickey, her cheeks heating up to a million degrees. She whispered furiously to Kiba.  
"You gave me a hickey! A HICKEY!"  
He grinned and squeezed her hand. After a while, everyone had passed and were either making out or talking. Carolyn and Kiba were talking (actually arguing over the right to give hickies), Brianna and Gaara were sitting there, doing nothing (well, Bri-chan was seated on Gaara's lap, listening to his heart beats) and Haanyaan and Sasuke were looking everywhere but at each other. Finally, tired of doing nothing, Haanyaan walked towards Sasuke (to be honest, her hormones compelled her to it).  
"Hey."  
He glanced up at her and sighed. "Hey..."  
She plopped down next to him and they stood silent for a moment.  
"Look, about the thing in the closet..." he tensed. "I'm sorry..."  
He looked at her, surprised.  
"Y-you know... it's ok if you hate me or something... I won't... I won't hold it to you..."  
"I don't hate you..."  
Haanyaan's eyes widened in hope. "Y-you don't? Really?"  
Sasuke allowed himself to smile a little. "Not at all..."  
She grinned a very Naruto-like grin and glomped Sasuke. "OMG! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Yeah, sure" he did his best to hide his rising smile. "Get off me now..."  
Sakura, who was talking to Lee, glared evilly towards her, sending the same message... only more violent... Taking the hint, Haanyaan got away from Sasuke and grinned. At least they spoke to each other now.  
x x x  
The moon sent a silver light over the dorms when a knock woke our three demons. They were led by a cloaked figure to Tsunade's office.  
"Lady Tsunade... they're here..."  
"Send them in."  
Brianna and Carolyn stepped in, looking positively radiant while Haanyaan was hugging herself, blushing and fidgeting. "Three days..." she kept muttering. "Three days to go..."  
"Carolyn, Brianna, Haanyaan" they all looked at her. "Do you remember... Akatsuki no Chi..."  
Carry gasped, Brianna frowned and Haanyaan's fidgeting stopped at once.  
"Mm... h-hai..." they all answered after a moment.  
"Well..." Tsunade looked at them very seriously. "We haven't told you... the whole truth about it... You do remember that your village was destroyed by a horde of demons, right?"  
They nodded, wondering where she was going with all this.  
"Well... the three powerful rulers of them weren't sealed inside of you three... they ARE you..."  
They gasped in shock.  
"B-but... that can't be!"  
"It's absurd!"  
"No... no!"  
"You're not the only ones remember... Sabaku no Gaara is also a demon like you. I bet Brianna remembers..."  
Carolyn and Haanyaan snorted, thinking: "Now there's a bet Tsunade is sure to win..."  
Brianna scowled at them, trying to fight down her blush.  
"Anyway... it happened to be that after all three demons had caused rampage and destroyed every living thing except them three, they vanished. People from another village, that had came to help, found you... they had seen the demons morph. Turning into sleeping newborns."  
Tsunade stopped talking to watch her students' expressions. They all three stood stock still, too shocked to move much.  
"I also happen to believe" a sinister voice spoke from the shadows, "that I was there when it happened."  
Everyone stared at Orochimaru, who came out of the corner's darkness. He looked at Carolyn, who growled, then at Haanyaan, who simply blushed, not really capable of doing anything much (during the three last days, the horniness becomes so intense its freaky o_O).  
Tsunade turned in Kabuto after a soft popping sound and the cloaked figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke; a doppelganger. The last thing they heard was his ominous laughter and they fainted.


	9. No Control

9. No control

Brianna opened wide eyes filled with fear. A few moments later, Gaara's familiar scent made its way through her fear fogged brain.  
"G-Gaa-kun?" she asked, looking up.  
Something was off about his scent… she had no time to ponder over that much because his lips were on hers as soon as they made eye contact. The kiss was rough, needful… so… demanding… Bri-chan was rendered breathless.  
A little pill like object was slipped in her mouth and she pulled away. "What the?"  
"Swallow it," he growled, licking her ear.  
She shivered at the husky whisper and swallowed the unknown product.

Meanwhile, Haanyaan was waking up ion Sasuke's arms.  
"Teme!" she exclaimed, leaping away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
The Uchiha sighed. "Get back here Dobe."  
She backed further. "What, so you can molest me?"  
He chuckled and, in the blink of an eye, grabbed Haanyaan to his chest again. "Hold still now, Dobe…"  
She still struggled against him. To stop her, he bent to capture her lips in a kiss. She stopped all activity at once. Giving in to him, she swallowed the same product as Bri-chan.

Carry-chan was perfectly content with kissing Kiba senseless. They'd been at it for the past… *stares at watch* 6 minutes. She probably had the pill in her system by now.

The following day, all was not… normal. Carolyn and Brianna went to class but big exception was that Haanyaan too. She still wasn't done with her heat period but still went to class. Everyone they passed on their way stared, unable to look away from the lovely hybrids. Acknowledging each other with a nod, they separated to class.  
-With Haan-chan in English-  
Class was over (depicting what happens in class is useless, the same thing happens in yours anyway) and Haanyaan was waiting. Kakashi Hatake, dutifully late English teacher, finally looked up from his book, disturbed by her scent.  
"Hatake-san…" she purred.  
The grey haired man raised an eyebrow. "Um… Kitsune-chan?"  
"I want…" she whispered, her eyes turning red. "I want…"  
The door opened and they both looked to it. There stood an older version of Sasuke. Haanyaan automatically turned her attention to him.  
"Itachi Uchiha, good to see you." Kakashi said.  
"Kakashi," he nodded, eyes locked on Haanyaan. "Who might you be?"  
The fox hybrid grinned and got out of class, not answering his question.  
-With Carry-chan in Arts-  
Again, class was over. Carolyn was staying behind, observing one of her fellow classmates; Deidara. He was busy putting stuff back to their places, his back to her.  
"Dei-kun…" she cooed, wrapping her arms around him.  
Something very akin to heat was boiling in her blood. She needed… she wanted… she didn't know. She just had to have it! Deidara tensed under her touch, fighting against his rising bloodlust.  
"You know you want it too…" she whispered, licking his neck. "Don't fight it."  
Growling, he turned around and caught her by the waist, nearly crushing her to his chest. She whined and purred, nuzzling the side of his face.  
"I want…" she breathed out. "I…"  
"Don't say it…" he growled, nibbling her lower lip.  
She whined again, having no control over what she did.  
-With Bri-chan in Gym-  
Oh yeah! Gym class was over! Stretching, Naruto looked around, ready to leave. Everyone was gone after all. Well… except for one girl. Brianna, he recalled.  
"Hey Brianna-chan?"  
She turned towards him, eyes bloody red with want. "Naruto-kun…" Beckoning him closer with one finger, she whispered: "Come to me."  
As if in trance, he automatically followed her command, whining a little as her scent hit him full on. It was enticing… needful… lustful… tainted.  
His closed eyes opened at once and he realised he had been about to bite her. Quickly backing away, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  
"Brianna-chan, you don't know what you're doing…" he said.  
"I know, Naru-chan…" she purred, walking towards him. "I know exactly what I'm doing."  
Naruto crossed his arms. "And what are you doing?"  
She chuckled and an aura of darkness rose around her. "Destroying him." Her eyes glowed with a malevolent light. "I'm destroying him."  
-Latah on!-  
The three demoness were going back to their dorm. They felt so weird… the day was all but forgotten in their minds. They couldn't remember anything.  
"It's still weird, don't you think?" Carolyn said. "I feel… lost."  
"Like someone else inhabits your body, right?" Haanyaan replied.  
"And you can't control anything…" Brianna finished.  
They stood silent until they reached their rooms. Automatically, they reverted back to their unusually horny and semi-ho-ish selves.  
-Gaara will be first to know-  
As soon as Brianna stepped pas the threshold, Gaara growled. Turning towards the door, he looked surprised to see her standing there. Then frowning, he asked.  
"Why is Naruto's scent all over you?"  
"He just hugged me," Brianna said monotone.  
"Oh really…" Gaara growled. "Why is it tainted with lust then?"  
Her eyes narrowed and she opened the window, preparing to jump out. "None of your beeswax."  
-Sasuke won't know anything-  
Sasuke's nose itched when Haanyaan came in.  
"Why do you smell," he started, "like… Kakashi? And… Itachi?"  
Haanyaan giggled. "I saw Itachi in English class! And I kinda fell on Kakashi so…"  
The raven shrugged, pushing away his uneasy feeling. "Oh."  
-Kiba will make her see though-  
There was no growling or anything with Carry. The door barely opened that Kiba had her pinned against a wall, murder written in his eyes.  
"What have you done? Why do you smell like bloodlust and plain… lust?"  
"You'd want to know, huh?" she asked, almost teasing. "Kiss me."  
Seeing his sceptical look, she pushed herself forward and locked lips with him.  
He reeled back almost instantly. "Deidara?"  
Carry was puzzled for a moment. "How do you know?"  
"Who else would taste like clay paste," Kiba stated, dead-panned.  
"You do have a point," she replied. "Well you know now."  
"But why?" Kiba asked, murder leaving place to sadness. "Why would you do that?"  
"Because I aim to destroy," she said, her eyes glowing the same as Brianna's had. "I want to destroy" she abruptly stopped talking and her eyes reverted back to amber. She looked scared for a moment and her eyes filled with tears. "Kiba…" he voice sounded strained and shaky. "Kiba, help… you must… break the… blood… possession…" her voice was starting to give up and her eyes were slowly reddening. "Must avenge… find Orochi!"  
With a snap, she pushed Kiba away and ran out, tears of fear and pain trailing down her cheeks.

It had been a week and Carry hadn't come back to her room yet. She still went to class and all but… Kiba hadn't sensed nearby at all. Worried, he questioned her sisters.  
"Um, Brianna, Haanyaan, have you seen Carolyn?"  
They both shook their heads, leaving him desperate.  
"Carolyn," he whispered, "where are you?"  
-So Brianna, care to come back?-  
Gaara was waiting for Brianna to get back from class, impatience making him twitch slightly. Kiba had explained Carolyn's weird reaction to him, giving him an idea as to how to bring Brianna back.  
"Hi Gaara!" Her voice brought him back.  
"Brianna," he supplied silently.  
As soon as the door was closed behind her, he captured her lips in a kiss. She moved away, bewildered, the redness in her eyes receding a little.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Bringing you back," Gaara replied, pinning her wrists to the wall.  
"N-No! Let go!" she struggled but he kissed her again.  
"Do you love me, Brianna?" he growled in her ear. "Prove it…" he held her body tight, eliminating any chance of escape. "Prove that you love me! Fight it, damn it… Come back to me."  
She struggled again, her breath caught half-way between a moan and a sob.  
"That's right…" he murmured against her neck. "Come, don't leave me. You promised…"  
Brianna closed her eyes, recalling a promise she'd made to Gaara in their childhood.  
-FLASHBACK TIME XD-  
The sun was out, allowing the children to go out and play. In a corner, three half-demons were watching. Watching a boy who looked as lonely as they did.  
"I want to go see him…" Brianna, the white cat whispered.  
"Me too…" the fox, Haanyaan, replied.  
"Ditto." The black cat Carolyn shot back.  
Getting up determined, they went to the burgundy haired child.  
"Hi!"  
Teal eyes looked up to them.  
"My name's Brianna! These are my sisters," she pointed to the other two. "Carolyn and Haanyaan."  
The teal eyes held mistrust but he still replied. "I am Gaara of the Sand."  
Sitting around him, the three girls said: "Can we play with you?"  
Gaara's eyes widened. "Y-yes."  
They grinned and they all played, forging a bond from the loneliness they felt. As they left, Brianna stood behind with Gaara.  
"Promise me…" he started looking at the ground. "Promise you'll stay my friend. Promise you won't leave me…"  
"I promise!"  
-Okay, back to the present!-  
"I promised…" she whispered, red completely leaving her irises. "I promised I wouldn't leave you…"  
Crying, she kissed Gaara, finally back to herself.  
-Kiba wants Carry back-  
When Kiba got back to the dorm, Carolyn was there, reading a boo k like all was normal and well.  
"Carolyn?"  
She looked up, eyes cold and distant. "What is it?"  
"Where were you?"  
"At Deidara's." She waved a hand dismissively, looking away.  
Kiba growled. "You are mine…"  
"I am nobody's possession!" she growled back, eyes narrowed.  
"We'll see about that…"  
In the blink of an eye, he had her trapped into a searing kiss, parting only to catch a quick breath. She struggled at first but it was slowly dying down and she was gradually kissing him back. As they parted again, she said, grinning:  
"I am still nobody's possession but I can make an exception for you…"  
He smiled and they kissed again, happy to be with each other.  
-Finally, bastard, do you want Haany back?-  
As soon as Haanyaan came back from class, Sasuke growled.  
"What's wrong, Sasuke?"  
He didn't answer but moved closer, carefully sniffing the air around her. Hissing, he recoiled. "You have his scent all over you…"  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"My brother!" he yelled, eyes blazing red with the sharingan. "Itachi's scent covers your body! I can smell his lust on your skin, what did he do?"  
Her eyes automatically turned cold. "Nothing."  
Sasuke snarled. "Lies!" Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look up. "Did he mark you?"  
"Sasuke, let go!" she exclaimed, struggling against his grip. "He didn't do anything!"  
She was right, there were no bite marks on her neck but that area did smell heavily of lust. She gasped as he licked the juncture between her shoulder and neck.  
"S-stop! W-what are you doing?"  
"You are mine…" he whispered, holding her to the wall, "and I won't let anyone else have you…"  
He bit her then.  
All three sisters gasped at the same time, suddenly in trance. Sasuke stopped feeding to observe as Haanyaan's pupils disappeared, leaving her irises take over. Unknown to him was that the same was happening to Brianna and Carolyn.  
In synch, they cupped their roommates' faces, expressions grave and a little saddened.  
"Are you…" they started. "do you love me? Are you my only one?"


	10. To love is to be able to say goodbye

10. To cherish is to be able to say goodbye

Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara were staring at their roommates, dumbfounded. A soft light seemed to envelop them, giving an angelic look to the demons.  
"Do you love me?" they asked again, brows scrunched in worry. "Do you want me by your side?"  
"Yes."  
Everything was said simultaneously. It's like they were linked by an invisible bond.  
"Even knowing my past?" they asked, this time with tears in their eyes. "Even knowing I did horrible things? Even knowing I'm a blood lusting monster?"  
Wiping a tear, Gaara smiled. "Of course, we are the same… How could I not forgive you mistakes I've made myself?"  
Kiba smiled as well, kissing Carry's tears. "Even after all those things. It's the past, Carry. We are the present and I am your future… if you want it."  
"If you're worried about lusting blood, this is stupid," Sasuke said with a smirk. "We all lust your blood here." He wiped a tear away.  
All three girls smiled back, relieved. Closing their pupil less eyes, they kissed their loved ones, communicating all their love and longing in that one kiss. If only the world could stop, they thought, if time was infinite… Parting, they whispered:  
"Tomorrow, when dawn will come… this will be goodbye to us. We will miss you…"  
Entwining their fingers to those of their lovers, they lost their heavenly glow and fainted.

Kiba laid Carolyn on the bed and sat there observing her. It had been barely 5 months and she'd turned his world upside down. Her and her entrancing amber eyes, her constantly amber eyes, her constantly sweet smelling hair, her forever tempting skin, lips… blood. How she'd managed to just catch his heart was unknown to him, but he was glad she was the one to take it.  
The way she looked now, eyes closed, hiding such expressive eyes, peace settled over her features, tempting lips slightly parted, just inviting for a kiss…  
His eyes traveled to the rest of her body; a slender neck barely hidden by the chocolate hair spilled around, the soft mounds hidden under her clothes, the pale stomach barely showing under the ridden up shirt. All of it just within reach, but so untouchable…  
Sighing, he got up, smiled a last time towards Carolyn and left to go hunting.

Sasuke laid Haanyaan on his bed, cleaning the wound he left earlier. Sighing, he thought to himself: "I bit her… I finally have something Itachi won't be able to take away…"  
Gently nuzzling the side of her face, he smiled as he was rewarded by a soothing purr.  
"The idiot who took my heart…"  
"'Am not an idiot, Teme…" she muttered, half nuzzling back.  
Sasuke gave a startled laugh and lay next to her, smirking when she automatically curled up against him, a hand gripping his shirt.  
Sasuke observed her, petting her hair. Her eyes were closed, hiding away clouded eyes that caught so much attention, her black hair was spilling all around them and he could feel the heat radiating from her body through her blouse's thin fabric.  
What was happening to him? Nothing about her attracted him before (well, maybe her blood but still!) now everything seemed appealing; from her golden fox ears to the tail swishing lazily behind her.  
"Just what have you have done to me, baka…"

Gaara had done the same as the two others and put Brianna to bed. He was currently sitting next to her, watching over. Behind closed lids were ice blue eyes filled with such warmth, dark brown hair emphasized her pale skin and a slight blush gave her cheeks a rosy tint.  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are…" he whispered, brushing her cheek with the tip of his fingers. "I can't believe you… still remember… you love me."  
Pressing his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and exhaled, relaxing his whole body.  
"You are the only one who can bring me peace…" he breathed out, intertwining their fingers. "You are the place I must return to feel safe…" kissing her hand, he finished. "I am bound to you, by mind, by soul, by heart and by blood."  
A pure golden thread wound itself around their hands, sealing their silent promise to each other.

Dawn was coming. Brianna was slowly waking up, Gaara lying next to her. To her surprise, he was completely at peace and…sleeping. Softly "oh"-ing, she kissed his forehead.  
"You look at peace… I like seeing you like that…" she whispered, sensing his sudden awareness.  
Noticing the upcoming daylight, she frowned, sadness overcoming her features. Hugging Gaara so he wouldn't see her tears, she said:  
"Gaa-kun… nothing can ever take us apart… not even the fact that I… have to leave. I love you and I always will… Nothing can change that."  
"I love you too, Bri-chan…"  
Kissing him one last time, she smiled as sun touched her skin. "Goodbye."  
As she disappeared, Gaara cried. Cried for the one he'd cherished and most of all loved.  
-For the authoress; Haanyaan-  
Dawn was peeking out the window, informing Haanyaan of her imminent departure. Still in the same bed as Sasuke, she surveyed his peaceful features.  
"Teme-koi… how you came from annoying to cute is a major mystery," she whispered, pushing some strands of hair out of his face, "to think that I fell in love with someone like you…" she stifled a sob. "And to think that now I have to leave…"  
One of her tears fell on the Uchiha's cheek and she wiped it away, caressing his face in the process. Just before she withdrew, he caught her hand, opening obsidian eyes.  
"Do you really have to leave?" he whispered, hiding the shaking in his voice. "Do I have to let you go so soon? Now that I finally have you?"  
"Dammit, you're not making this easy for me, Teme!" she gasped, closing her eyes. "Do you think I want to leave?" Latching her lips to his she whispered: "I love you."  
Sun touched her, dissolving her into oblivion. "Goodbye Sasuke…"  
-Lastly, our black cat; Carolyn-  
It was almost dawn when Kiba came back from hunt to find a crying Carolyn waiting for him.  
"C-Carry-chan? What's going on? Talk me!" he exclaimed, running towards her. Kneeling before her still form, he tilted her face towards him. "Is it the end?"  
"Kiba…" she murmured softly, weaving the name with immense love. "I don't want it to end…" Throwing her arms around him, she sobbed in his neck. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave! Darn it, I love you! Why do I have to let everything go now? Where's the fairness in that?"  
He frowned and closed his arms around her. "I won't let you go, ever."  
"There's nothing you can do… nothing." She smiled sadly, kissing his one last time. "Goodbye Kiba-kun. I'll love you forever…"  
Three loved demon girls left thus, heart-broken, crying their mates as much as they cried them.

~The End


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun was out, the birds chirped happily and it was, all in all, a beautiful day. A few years after the girls' departure, Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke were done and out of school, brought close by the loss of precious persons. Of course they'd taken care of Orochimaru and he was deader then dead could ever be. You don't need all the gory details.  
Anyway, the three of them were currently walking along the streets, head down. Gaara's head suddenly snapped up and he looked around wildly: this scent…  
"Yeah, I know right?"  
The voice… Looking ahead, he spotted three girls chatting away. They had no ears and tails but they looked familiar. The one in the middle, the one who had spoken, looked at her friend sideways, showing half of her face.  
"Brianna…" Gaara whispered, sending his sand after her.  
"What the-?" was her startled yelp before she found herself in his arms.  
Alerted by the noise, the four others looked towards them.  
"Kiba!" Carolyn gasped.  
Haanyaan was floored. "Sasuke?"  
"Gaara…" Brianna said, smiling. "Gaa-kun!" Kissing him, she jolted the others out of their so totally and utterly flabbergasted state.  
"Sasuke!" the fox ran towards the raven, kissing him as he caught her effortlessly.  
"You came back." He whispered astonished.  
"Hey, I love you, ne?"She answered, smiling softly.  
As of Carolyn… well, Akamaru was busy licking her face senseless. She was laughing heartily, half-pushing him back.  
"Ok, that's enough, Maru-kun, let your master have a go too."  
He stopped, still tail-wagging happily.  
Smiling and getting up, she almost bumped into Kiba. "Whoa!"  
He held her for a while. "Told you I wouldn't let go…"  
"It's not like you'll ever need to do it again." She said.  
They looked at each other and kissed, love sizzling everywhere.  
As for their future well…. Let's say they eventually got married (or something) the Uchiha clan was, er, "revived", Akamaru got new playmates (kids) and Gaara can finally sleep! Not that he really does since he can get busy doing something else….

~The End


End file.
